A Matter of Trust 4
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Misunderstandings cause Lee and Amanda to each believe the other is having an affair.


A Matter of Trust, Part 4

At the King house, that evening, Amanda was helping Dotty clear the dinner table while Joe and Carrie were talking to Phillip and Jamie.

"It was nice of you to invite Joe and Carrie over for dinner tonight." Dotty said. 

"Well, they were coming to pick the boys up for the weekend anyway, so I just thoght I'd invite them to stay for dinner."

"But, I thought you had a date with Lee." She was dying to know what had happened to change her daughter's plans for the evening.

"Well, Um...Well...You know...Something came up."

"At the office?"

"Yeah, at the office. Lee had to stay over and take care of it."

"Oh. I see." She said, humoring Amanda, but not really buying it for a minute. "Is that why you're so gloomy tonight?"

"Mother, I don't really want to talk about it."

"You had a fight, didn't you?"

"Mother..."

"Aha! That's what I thought. Was it really bad?"

"Mother, Please..."

"Ok, I understand. It's none of my business."

"Mother, don't be that way."

"What? I'm just concerned about you. Anyone can tell that you and Lee love each other. I just wonder what could have happened to cause you to be so down in the dumps." The doorbell rang.

"Joe, can you get that? My hands are full."She said as she tool an armload of dishes to the kitchen.

"Sure." He said as he went to the door. He opened it to find a drunken Lee standing on the front step."

"Well, this just figures."Lee said disgustedly. "Having a family reunion?" He asked as he shoved his way past Joe. Amanda groaned as she heard Lee's voice. She met him halfway.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I came to talk to you, but I guess it's a bad time." He said, shooting Joe a look of pure hatred. Amanda turned her attention to the boys.

"Why don't you fellas go upstairs and get your stuff ready to go." Neither of the boys moved. They were too engrossed in the scene before them.

"Why?" Lee asked. "Are you afraid they'll find out what kind of woman their mother really is?"

"Lee, you're drunk. Go home."

"No! Not until we have this out. I want to know the truth, Amanda."

"We can talk tomorrow when you've had time to sleep it off!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Dammit, Amanda. I love you! You can't honestlhy expect me to believe you'd want a man who left you behind, over me, when I've always been there when you needed me."

"Hey!" Joe started, but Amanda silenced him with a look that told him it was none of his business. 

"What difference does it make now, Lee? You won't believe whatever I tell you. Besides that , you've got Francine to keep you comapny" she said hotly. A wave of nausea swept over her as she remembered the scene she'd walked in on.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Francine!"

"Well, when I walk into our office and find you in her arms, what am I suppoaed to think?" Dotty's jaw dropped as she heard this. The boys just stared at Lee.

"That maybe she's my friend and was trying to comfort me after you and I had a huge fight. That's a lot better than you can say after what I saw today at Dooley's."

"I don't believe it! You can justify your actions with some lame exucse, but you can't possibly think that my meeting with Joe might have been just as innocent as you say your encounter with Fancine was."

"It _was _innocent." He said with emphasis.

"And I'm suppsed to believe that after the way you jumped on me today just for having lunch with Joe?'

"So, you're saying you really believe I'm having an affair with Francine?"

"Why not? You did once before."

"That was a long time ago and you know it. That was over long before I ever met you."

"So was my relationship with Joe, but that didn't stop you from slinging accusations at me!"

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"I had a fling with Francine, you were married to Joe for ten years!"

"Lee, Just go home. I don't need this now."

"You can't avoid this forever."

"I'm not avoiding anything. I just want you to go. I need to be alone."

"I'm not leaving until we get this straightened out."

"Lee, please. You've made a big enough fool of yourself for one day. Just go. I'll see you tomorrow." He reached for her. Joe looked alarmed, not knowing what Lee had in mind in his condition.

"Amanda, please." He begged as he grabbed her arms

"Leave me alone!" She yelled as she twisted out of his grip. Lee started to reach out to her again, but Joe stepped in and stopped him.

"Lee, I think it would be better if you left now." Lee turned on him.

"This is none of your business! Amanda's my wife now, not yours." Dotty gasped at that. Lee turned around and faced her. "Yes. That's right! Amanda and I are married and have been for six months!" Phillip and Jamie stood in stunned silence. Amanda started feeling woozy and used the dining room table for support.

"Is that true?" Dotty asked, not quite ready to believe that Amanda would lie to her about something that important. She looked at Lee, then Amanda.

"Yes, it's true, Mother." She turned back to Lee. "Lee, go home now. Please?" She pleaded. "just go home." She walked to the front door and opened it. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah." He said in a huff and he walked out the door. Amanda had just enough time to close it behind him before hitting the floor.


End file.
